The present invention relates to a phototherapy unit (light source) used as a work station. Various publications in the art have shown that the human subjected to light of the proper illumination intensity and the correct dosages can be provided with a number of advantageous results. For example, it can be used to treat seasonal affective disorder (SAD), reduce fatigue, adjust sleep onset and awakening, etc.
Prior art phototherapy devices, a bank of light sources are generally provided. The light sources are mounted in a stationary horizontally standing lighting fixture and the user stands or sits in front of, or slightly to one side, of the fixture or an illuminated table surface. The user looks toward the light source or indirectly receives the light therefrom by looking to the side. Such fixtures require that the person sit three feet from light for two or more hours in early morning/evening. Most active people find the lengthy sessions difficult to maintain or comply with. If higher levels of illumination are used, e.g., 5,000 to 10,000 lux, to shorten exposure duration by sitting closer or using higher output light sources in the fixture, then the brightness and visual discomfort are excessive. In addition, such devices were not designed to permit the patient to engage in ambulatory activities while he or she is receiving the hours of light therapy treatment. Such treatment will become widely acceptable only if session duration can be sufficiently reduced, which is achievable for the first time with minimal visual discomfort with the present invention.